Sharing content, such as user generated video content or other content, has been greatly facilitated by the Internet. For example, Internet sites, such as YouTube and Flickr, offer applications that allow users to upload content, e.g., user-generated content, and to share the content with others that access the site(s). Metadata, or metainformation, are terms used to refer to “data about data.” In the present disclosure, the term metainformation is used to refer to both metadata and metainformation. In the context of content, e.g., audio, video, etc., metainformation may be data about the content. One example of metainformation comprises tags. Flickr, for example, allows a user to tag an image with terms, e.g., nouns, verbs, and adjectives, etc. A tag can aid in describing content, such as an image, the user's reaction to, or commentary about, the content, etc. In some cases, a tag can be associated with the content as a whole, or with a specific portion of the content, e.g., a frame or other portion of streaming audio or video streaming content. A tag provides a mechanism for organizing content and allows the content to be searchable, such that the content can be recalled based on a tag that is associated with the content.